Horatius R.M. Military
Horatius R.M. was a small teen grid military that greatly influence military in the teen grid before the merge. Moneyman Ibor and Leonardo0leandro0 Xenobuilder ( original account: Leandro Pang ) created Horatius R.M. their longest lasting military. R.M. was led by both of its founders and DarkLord Zepelin. R.M. main enemies were ASR and Catalysts Ops, and its most powerful allies were DeadCell, Embara, Invictus, Republik, Nuclear Vigilance and many other armies that formed part of the biggest and smallest armies in the Teen Grid. Horatius R.M. became inactive nearing the merge to the Teen Grid and it was disbannded a month after the merge. History The greatest small armies in the Teen Grid including DeadCell, Horatius R.M., AA, and Nuclear Vigilance come from an army established by Doctor Roi in the lands were Network used to be. Many of these people that were part of this army later on created their own small armies. All of them are veterans of the Teen Grid Military and should therefore not be understimated. Moneyman Ibor and Darklord Zepelin were long time friends from the flourishing times of Rome. After Rome was disbanded they were left on their own. Leonardo0leandro0 met Moneyman Ibor soon after the Rome was disbanded. They both agreeded to create an army with a small parcel of land they had purshased. This army orginal name was Horatius R.M. Thhe original meaning of R.M. was Roman Mercenaries. The original armor was designet by Leonardo0leandro0 Xenobuilder and it followed the traditional style of Roman armor but in a more relaxed way ( with less prisms). RM fought countless battles against their original enemy ASR ( Army of the Sith Republic) alongside DeadCell RM's most loyal ally. Soon ASR found the alliance betrween RM and Deadcell an anoyying enemy, small but difficult to fight. Around this time was when mass reporting, and hacking became popular in the Teen Grid. Mass reporting was used by ASR to ban the heads of RM and DeadCell, people like Leonardo0leandro0 had to make countless accounts in order to continue leading their army. In 2011 RM became allies with Embara, an army led by one of the leader of GDI ( Kiernan) one of the most powerful armies that the Teen Grid has experienced. RM and Embara created a very poweful alliance and soon members of RM ended up working for Embara which was much a much bigger army. This alliance continued until Ace Fragilis formed Invictus ( Later on became Empire of Anoth) . RM alliance with Invictus led to RM becoming a branch of Invictus and soon invictus granted a parcel of land for RM which became RM's main base for a long time. After Invictus was disbanded RM became /0Corporation a small army near the lands of Embara created in the mean time while they waited for a bigger parcel. This army raided many of the small armies in the Grid, but mostly Cattalyst Ops who has been RM's enemy forever. Soon after /0Corporation was created New Rome came back to the grid. Leonardo0leandro0 left RM inactive for a while to provide his building abilities to other armies and work with very important TG builders such as Surferboy, Nero, Heilex and Patrick. The other two leaders Dark and Moneyman joined Rome. When Rome once again left the Teen Grid and went inactive they left all of their lands behind for sale at very good prices. This is when all 3 leaders of RM got together once again and created their most powerful version of RM, an old army they had created a long time ago for a little while but was soon destroyed: Machine Empire . (ME). ME bought the lands that Rome had left behind and stablished its based and within the first week ME managed to reach 100 active members. Angelus Mortalis, the army that would soon become Valekyr the largest army in the Main Grid that merged from the Teen Grid and managed to survive the merge raided ME countless times while ME was active. ME lands lied right in the middle of all the other large armies, leading ME to be target of other armies such as Cattalysts Ops once again. Machine Empire (ME) was sold together with armor and buildings to an army from the original Teen Grid Armies in 2008 that was being rebuilt right before the merge. It was an strategic sell that allowed the leaders of ME to have more money to purchase a much bigger parcel to reestablish RM. Unfortunately the merge to the Main Grid and the price difference in land made the earnings nearly meaningless comaperd to the low prices in the Teen Grid. Therefore RM, although it was reestablished in the Main Grid it lacked activitl and it was soon disbanded as small armies cannot compete in the Main Grid where all armies have a sim for themeselves. Contributions Horatius R.M. helped many armies including DeadCell, Nuclear Vigillance, Red Factor, DEMENTED. RM helped Embara in the countless raids from Radius. It provided a group for gird military veterans that had high ranks in big armies from the past that had fallen. Category:Second Life Military Groups Category:Military Category:Military Groups Category:Teen SL Category:VETERANS Category:Teen Grid Groups